Is This Real?
by CastlexOUATxLGxContinuumxx22
Summary: Helen and Will begin to feel an attraction towards one another. Is something making them feel this way or is it all them?


**Is This Real? **

Doctor Helen Magnus and Doctor Will Zimmerman were in Helen's office, discussing an abnormal that the team had captured only a few hours ago. But, there was something off about their behavior towards one another. It was awkward, odd thoughts going through both of their minds. Both try to ignore it and focus on the abnormal and how it is only dangerous when it is provoked, territorial, and protecting it's young. They decided to keep it in the Shoe just for the time being until they can learn more. Now that the discussion of the abnormal was finished just had they stood there quiet, not knowing what to do. Will clear his throat.

"I'm going to go…do something," he mentioned as he turned to go to the door.

"Will, wait," Helen stated, stopping Will just has he got to the door. He turned to face his face held confusion and question.

"What's up, Magnus," he asked as Helen walks up to him.

"I don't understand," Helen stated.

"What do you mean?" Will asked. Helen stepping forward a little.

"I don't understand why I am about to do this," Helen said, grabbing Will by the shirt and pulling him to her, her lips smashing onto his in a passionate kiss taking Will totally off guard. Will breaks off the kiss seconds later.

"What was all _that_ about?" he asked.

"I don't know. A feeling just swept through me and I just wanted to kiss you," Helen explained. Will looked at her intently for the sometime until he pulled her back to him and kissed her with the same passion as she did the first time. He began to back them until they had rammed into her couch.

"How…is…this…happening?" Helen asked between kisses as their hands began to explore one another.

"I…don't…know," Will answer also between kisses. They continued on even though their minds were yelling for them to stop. They don't know how long time had gone by but just then Kate walked into the office.

"Magnus, we…" she began her voice trailing off, her mouth gapped in shock. Will and Helen broke apart abruptly.

"I…I…will just…uh…come back later. Yeah…later," Kate stammered before quickly making haste out of the door. They stood there for the longest time, breathing heavily.

"Maybe…maybe that shouldn't happen again," Will stated. Helen nodded.

"Agreed." They pulled apart slowly. Will nodded to Helen and left the office, leaving Helen standing there mixed feelings running through her.

Time past and both Helen and Will let on that nothing had happened between them even when Henry and Kate had question them about it. They would either just ignored them or just told them flat out that it was not neither of their business, that it just happened and won't ever again. But, it did happen later one night. Will had found Helen still up, working, in her office on her couch.

"You know you should seriously get some sleep," Will mentioned. Helen looked up and smiled slightly at him.

"I have a lot of work to do that cannot be put off," she said. Will smile.

"Sure it can," he stated.

"The abnormal can take care of themselves for another day," he continues on.

"And what about the abnormal that are dangerous?" she asked. He does not answer the question.

"You won't be able to help the future victims if you run yourself down to the ground," he retorts instead making Helen smile again but she started to work again. Will leant over her, his hands resting on the back of the couch blocking her in between him and the couch. She felt the shift in the couch and closeness of Will, looking up at him with questionable eyes.

"Make sure you get _some_ sleep, okay. Don't pull an all nighter," he said. Helen placed her pen down and nodded; their eyes never leaving one another. Will was about to straighten up but had stopped short when Helen placed her hands onto his wrist, her fingers gently tracing small circles.

"Magnus…" he breathed out a warning. She ignored the warning, removing her hands from his wrists moving them slowly down his arms, and down his shirt, feeling his muscles jerk underneath her touch. She then gently slips her hands up and underneath his shirt, touching skin, causing Will's breath to catch in his throat. His eyes closed to the touch of her soft hands and gently caresses. Without realizing it he leaned in further towards Helen, she meeting him half way and their lips connecting in a soft and gentle kiss. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before they had broken off and their eyes meant one another.

"I thought that was not supposed to happen again?" Will asked, making Helen smile.

"Things always happen unexpectedly."

"I think I should leave," he said, having Helen grab a firm hold on his shirt holding him in place.

"I want you to stay," she said. Will shook his head, disagreeing.

"I…I don't understand what is going on. Maybe something is affecting us to be like this," Will stated.

"Whatever is going on maybe we should just play along with it."

"What if nothing is affecting us? What if this is all us?" Will asked.

"Then just play along. We don't always have to have logical answers to everything, Will."

"What about the others? What would they think about us 'playing along'?"

"They would have to deal with the situation if it continues any further." Will looks at her for a moment before nodding.

"Okay," he said, having Helen grab a hold of his shirt bringing him to lay on top of her, their lips meeting once again in a sweet kiss.

They continued on having their occasional make out sessions which began to turn into something more as time passed on. The rest of the team, at first, was kind of weird having to watch their boss and fellow team mate kissing one another. But, just as Helen said they gotten used to it after some time. The team never did figure out what had caused this to happen but neither really tried to either. Will and Helen honestly did not want to figure out what was making them act this way. In some ways, they were actually enjoyed in doing it and would keep on doing so until their behavior ever returns back to normal, _if_ and _when_ that ever happens they will never know.

**THE END**


End file.
